


Christmas

by emma_and_orlando



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Christmas AU, Fluff, M/M, nalby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay. Short Nalby christmas AU. I'm far too late. Sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas

•••Alby POV•••

What do you do when your best friend moved back to England because his mother died and he had to take care of his sisters?

What do you do when his sisters die in a car accident and his ankle get fucked up in the accident? 

What do you do when your best friend gets depressed and stays for a while longer in England? Lets just say 2 years.

What do you do when he calls you from the other side of the world to tell you, he doesn't feel like living anymore and he needed to say: 'I love you' before he dies?

What do you do when he doesn't die and you told him that you love him back?

What do you do when he comes back to America and buys a apartment in the same town as you?

What do you do when you kissed him and he shyly kissed back?

What do you do when it's Christmas and your other friends tell you to go and have 'fun' with him and you are being a little bit shy standing by his door. Not knowing what to do.

Can someone please tell me what to do! 

I sigh softly and knock on his door.

I hear him opening the door slowly and careful, a lot of keys being used.

The door opens.

"Hey, Alby? Didn't expect anybody today." 

"Just needed so see you." I say and kiss him on the cheek, trying to stay cool. Newt smiles and addresses me inside.

"Sooo.... What do you have planned for tonight. Christmas eve?" I ask as I sit on the couch and Newt close next to me.

"I was going to order a pizza and take a warm bath. I dunno. " Newt mumbles softly and I look at him with a smile. 

He is the cutest thing ever.

He looks at me expectingly and that is when I know that this is my chance.

Maybe the last one tonight.

"You ain't doing Christmas alone." And I kissed him roughly.

It passionate. It was love. It was everything that I needed and even more. 

He softly lands on his back on the couch. My body covering his fully.

I stick my tongue in his mouth. He takes it eagerly and his arms find their way around my neck.

Those soft beautiful hands, roughly holding my neck to keep himself steady.

My arms on either side of him as we make out.

He laughs breathlessly in the kiss, and I take the chance to kiss his forehead. 

"You always have me." I smile and he nods. Stealing a short kiss on my lips. 

"You had some shitty time back in London." I say and he nods, looking a bid sad. I kiss his nose and make him giggle. 

"I did christmas alone there." He whispered and I nod. Knowing that he was mostly alone there. 

"You aren't supposed to be alone so long. And thats why you are lucky to have me." I smile, needing to make de mood lighter and he smirks.

He pushes me away playful and I scoop him up, bride-style. 

"In a sexy mood?" I ask and he nods eagerly. "Let's celebrate Christmas in a goooood way." 

I have not much to say about that night, that is any of your business, but I do want to say that we had a very nice Christmas if any of you were interested. 

And Newt was absolutely not alone. 

Absolutely not.

Merry Christmas everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Had fun?


End file.
